


Good Morning

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You get the idea to wake Mountain up nice with something you know he’ll love.
Relationships: Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Kokanee-Finger. Inquire about it on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

_Your limbs are frozen. No matter how hard you try to move the muscles, you can't move under the weight of whatever is holding you down. Through the strange haze of the air around you, you make out a glint of silver— something that catches in the back of your mind and identifies as someone you look at all the time: the face of your lover._

_Mountain tilts his head to the side, his hands on your shoulders snaking down instead to cop a feel of your breast. You try once more to move for a little power play, but he keeps you rooted. By the way his free hand is roaming, he's impatient. He knows how to get what he wants from you._

_You can almost feel his heavy cock resting against your leg. He thrusts against your thigh as if he's thrusting into you, and you feel a wave of arousal from just the action. Your toes curl as you see the hint of his tongue flicker out past his lips. Just as he's about to lift his mask, something awakens you._

Disappointed by the fact that the dream wasn't real, you blink back onto consciousness. Still... it could be worse. You _are_ in Mountain's bed, and he _is_ spooning you from behind. You had visited him last night, from what you could remember. It was a little bit easier to spend the night with ghouls than Papas from what you've come to understand, since the wing where the ghouls slept was closer to where the Siblings did.

The Papas all had their own individual wings, making it a hassle to try and make it back to morning duties after a night in one of their beds. The ghouls that were a part of the band project had slightly larger dormitories than the ghouls that worked around the Abbey. Mountain shared a dorm with Swiss, but you'd also come to learn that the Multi Ghoul could frequently be found partying for multiple day benders, which was convenient for your little arrangement with the drummer of the project. You had grown close to Mountain, and the private nights and mornings you were lucky enough to share with him were some of the happiest times you'd found since joining the Emeritus Church of Satan.

A gentle poke in the small of your back brings a sly smile to your face. You can tell by the calm, steady breaths your ghoul is taking that he's still asleep, but his cock is very much awake. He ruts softly against you, letting out a grunt every now and then or a deep, burdened sigh. You're instantly reminded of last night, when he took you rough from behind. How he sounded grunting like that, sliding his hands up and down your hips and over your back as he claimed you, chest to back, pulling you up to take a deep breath of your scent and getting off on knowing you belonged to him. You can still feel the ghoul's seed dripping out of you, which makes you hungry for more. Now however, you're still sleepy. Mountain by the look of it, is still sleep _ing_.

You get an idea.

You're lucky he doesn't have you in a tight hold this time-- last time you fell asleep with him, it was as if he never wanted to let you go. Presently, you're able to snake out of his arms and further down the bed. Mountain shifts, rolling onto his back. The bed creaks and groans under his weight— he's the tallest and most well built ghoul of all of Copia's flock. An arm is tossed over his face. You bite your lip as you regard the veins and muscles in his forearm. You love to watch how those arms flex while he holds you up, moves you with ease if you're riding him or he's holding you against the wall, lathing his tongue up and down your neck. Spurred on by these sexy thoughts and the view above you, you bring your head down to begin mouthing at him through his boxers, the only article of clothing left on him currently. His body shifts ever so slightly under the attention, but he doesn't wake up-- the soft groan he lets out hums through his body and travels straight down to pool in your lower stomach. Grinding only once to relieve the fast growing ache, you focus instead on the bulge in front of you. Brushing your lips against it, you leave the hint of a wet patch behind. Through the damp fabric, you can see the outline of the ghoul's cock better.

Mountain's size is a commonly talked about topic within the circle of Siblings, and of no secret to anyone in the congregation-- rumour has it, even the Cardinal had to do a double take when he accidentally happened upon the ghoul changing on tour-- but it still never failed to take your breath away when you got to see it up close. Your pussy contracts again in interest, and you spur on your arousal by closing your lips further around the bulge, mouthing at it gently through the boxers so as not to wake the sleeping ghoul. He stirs again as his cock twitches, but still doesn't open his eyes. You give him a long lick through the fabric, and a bead of pre cum drools out through it. You raise your eyebrows. He must have been pretty far along already-- maybe his dreams were as good as yours.

Growing frustrated with the barrier, you gently reach into his boxers, pulling them down just enough to feel his bare flesh on your skin. You grip him at the base of his sizable cock, the vein up the side prominent in his state. Your mouth waters as you regard the girth, the slick tip you're about to taste. Wasting no more time, you take his cockhead just past your lips, sliding him down into the warmth of your mouth until you've got as much as you can take. Slowly to maintain the calm, you stroke what you can't fit, and another groan emanates from above.

Mountain's legs close around your body, boxing you in. Arousal washes over you at the feeling of being so trapped by him, and you have to fight back a moan to try and keep quiet. Seconds later, you feel the nudge at the back of your throat of his cock, and see that his hips are rolling up in his sleep. You start to bob down on him, working up a pace until all you can hear is the slick of your spit along his skin and his heavy breaths subconsciously encouraging you. You gag slightly as he thrusts upward, but try your best to maintain your pace, flattening your tongue along the underside.

Mountain stirs again, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he begins to hiss in his native ghoulish tongue, phasing in and out of his sleeping state. You no longer want him asleep— at this point, it's a challenge to see how far you can get before you wake him up with the pleasure.

You take his cock down as far as he'll go once more, and hands come to thread through your hair. You look up to meet his eyes, half lidded, staring down at you in lust. Mountain's thumb strokes your temple, and he gives your hair a slight tug.

"Suck," he commands. You roll your hips down, and go back to his cock with fervour, moaning with abandon now that you know he's listening. Mountain's strong hips pump up and he loses himself in the sensations of your wet mouth on his cock... until he notices your hips, grinding subtly. He nudges you off, holding your chin softly between his fingers. The ghoul gives his knee a pat.

"Sit on me. That's what you want?"

You bite your lip, and nod. He uses his strength to quite literally pull your body up to sit on his knee, and you're eternally grateful for the stimulation. You gasp as your clit drags perfectly against his knee. You're still able to reach his cock at this angle, and when you bend your head, Mountain takes the reins again and guides you on and off of him with exceptional ease. It's as if he's handling a feather, his soft sweetheart who could break any second, yet he knows just how far he can go in handling you rough so as not to break you. That's the thing about your ghoul; he has the most self control of all the band project's ghouls, rivalling even Papa Emeritus The Second's, who's known for it. You always feel safe and looked after in his arms. Because of this, you eventually let him control you completely, giving in to his guidance and letting him use you, giving you what he knows you need.

The bobs of your head get more frenzied as Mountain starts to huff-- you can feel his cock throb against your tongue, and you want to taste more of him, you need it. His skin is beginning to heat up fast beneath you, a telltale sign he's about to cum. Taking back some autonomy, you hollow your cheeks, and Mountain tugs your hair just right, tossing his head back and letting out a baritone growl, emptying himself down your throat. You swallow the thick ropes of his spending, giving one last sweet lick to his tip before letting his cock fall back against his stomach. Mountain looks down at you in a satisfied haze.

"Finished?" he asks. You shake your head coyly, and he gestures to his knee. "Use it, then. Use me while I sit back and watch." Feeling the heat of the earth ghoul's intense gaze on you, you put on a show for him, dragging yourself up and down and against his knee with a lustful urgency. He makes a noise of interest when you moan his name, but you're too lost to do much else. The arousal is too much—you're desperate to get off, and when Mountain begins to thrust his leg up against you, dragging against your sweet spot just how he knows you like, you cry out, orgasm hitting you hard. He watches in fascination your slick dribble down his leg, and pulls you into his arms like a ragdoll before your orgasm is finished, grinding his cock against your pussy to finish you off nice. You shudder into his neck, and Mountain tightens his arms around you again, holding you to him as he rocks you through the aftershocks.

"This was supposed to be about you, not me," you breathe, intoxicated smile on your lips.

He shakes his head. "There's no me without you, little one." You look down to his lips, but before you can take them, he does the deed, guiding you down with strong hands to press your lips together. You catch his bottom lip, and his hands reach down to your ass, squeezing and kneading as he makes you weak with his mouth. With one last sweep of his forked tongue, he lets you go, stroking a piece of hair from your face and tilting your chin up.

"That's my girl," he rumbles, giving your ass one last possessive squeeze. You feel a blush creep up your cheeks as you nod, losing yourself quickly in the deep brown space of Mountain's soulful eyes. Interrupting the moment, your alarm goes off beside you. You hang your head, dropping to the ghoul's chest in defeat.

"Sisterly duties call," you sigh, and go to get up. Derailing these plans, you feel yourself tugged back into his arms on top of the much larger ghoul. He shakes his head. You raise an eyebrow at his mood. "Sister Imperator's going to hand my ass to me if I'm late again."

"Sister can wait."

You huff playfully. "Really?"

"Stay?" Mountain phrases it like a question... but though he respects your will, it's really no question at all.


End file.
